Histoire canine
by Ivrian
Summary: COMPLETE. Les relations du clan Luthor avec la journaliste Chloé Sullivan, vues à travers les yeux de Lucky, le berger allemand de Lex. Un chien bourré d'humour !
1. Le meilleur ami de Lex

**Histoire canine**

**Disclaimer** : Rien à moi, sauf Lucky et l'histoire !

**Résum** : Les difficiles relations entre les membres de la famille Luthor et la journaliste Chloé Sullivan, vu à travers les yeux de Lucky, le berger allemand de Lex.

**Rating** : G

**Cette**** fic est dédiée à Nicole Pavlovna, et aux autres fans du couple Chlex !**

°°° 

**1**

**Le meilleur ami de Lex**

Ils me font trop rire. Non, sans blague, ils sont hilarants, ces humains ! Depuis que la petite blonde a commencé à travailler pour le père de mon patron, ce dernier est sur les dents. Eh oui ! Quand on s'appelle Luthor, on voit le mal partout. 

Faut dire qu'avec ses deux épouses, Lex Luthor (c'est le nom de mon maître) est plutôt mal tombé. Même si c'est la deuxième, Helen, qui m'a offert en cadeau à lui. Mais vu comment elle a essayé de le tuer ensuite, ne me demandez pas de la trouver sympa, cette pétasse ! Je suis certainement la seule bonne idée qu'elle a eue dans sa vie !

Tiens, voila Lex, justement ! Il est plutôt pas mal, pour un humain. De la classe et du charme à revendre… Par contre, il est aussi imberbe que je suis poilu ! On fait une sacrée équipe, tous les deux ! Oh la là, ça a pas l'air d'être la grande forme !  

Bon, je vais essayer de le dérider, il a l'air plutôt morose. Il vient de s'asseoir à son bureau, et je pose ma tête sur ses genoux. Il me caresse distraitement. 

- Décidément, Lucky, me dit-il, je ne comprendrais jamais rien aux femmes.

Et en disant ça, je sais très bien qu'il pense à la petite blonde. Elle s'appelle Chloé Sullivan. Elle est super gentille avec moi chaque fois qu'elle vient au manoir. Jusqu'à présent, elle a toujours réussi à éviter mon maître, mais je sais qu'il est conscient de sa présence, tout autant qu'elle de la sienne.

Un jour, j'ai trouvé la pauvre gosse en larmes devant l'entrée. Elle a enfoui son visage dans mon pelage et m'a tout raconté. Elle avait essayé de démissionner, mais ce vieux chacal de Luthor père n'a rien voulu entendre (celui-là, je le mordrais avec un plaisir extrême, il doit avoir bon goût !) et il a même menacé de s'en prendre au père de Chloé. 

Donc, mon patron et la journaliste continuent à s'ignorer royalement, même si, je le sens bien, il y a des étincelles entre eux. Ces humains sont d'un compliqu ! Qu'est-ce qu'il attend pour lui rouler un patin et l'inviter à sortir ? !

Il va encore falloir que je m'en mêle, je le sens… Dur, dur, la vie de chien de compagnie ! Mais qu'est-ce qu'on ne ferait pas pour le bonheur de ses maîtres, une fois qu'on est attaché à eux ! 

Bon, il va falloir que je réfléchisse à la question. Comment les réunir, alors qu'ils s'obstinent à s'éviter ? Mais j'ai plus d'un tour dans mon sac, foi de berger allemand ! Et oui, je suis un magnifique berger allemand, Heil Luthor ! (Mais je m'égare, là, moi…)

Je me couche à côté de Lex, sur le tapis persan, et je le regarde avec des yeux de merlan frits. Soudain, une tornade déboule dans son bureau et interrompt mon patient travail d'hypnose.

- Hey, qui c'est la blonde canon qui vient de sortir du bureau du paternel ? ! Salut, Lucky !

Alors là, c'est le pied total ! Je me lève d'un bond et je fais la fête au troisième et dernier membre de la famille cinglée, j'ai nommé Lucas Luthor ! J'adooore trop ce mec, malgré son côté un tout petit peu psychopathe (mais ça, ça doit tenir de famille !), je le trouve excellent ! Il est aussi extraverti que Lex est introverti. Mais vraiment j'aime ce mec !!!

Je ne peux cependant pas m'empêcher de constater du coin de l'œil que Lex s'est rembruni à la réflexion de son frère concernant la « blonde canon ».

- Salut, Lucas. Pour répondre à ta question, c'est le dernier joujou de notre cher père.

OUHOUH, le vilain pas beau ! C'est pas bien d'être jaloux ! Je me mets à japper pour exprimer mon mécontentement. Lucas ouvre des yeux ébahis.

- Le vieux fait mumuse avec des mineures, maintenant ?

- Je te rassure, Lucas, ironise Lex, pas de la manière dont tu aimerais **toi** t'amuser avec elle.

- Et toi, cher grand frère, qu'aimerais-tu faire avec la demoiselle ?

Et vlan ! Ça y est, la partie de tennis est entamée. Chic ! Je vais pouvoir compter les points !

- Lui tordre le cou, répond Lex avec hargne.

- Menteur !

Lucas est en train de s'étouffer de rire, et si je pouvais faire pareil, je le ferais ! Lex se tourne vers moi.

- Fais-moi plaisir, Lucky, mords-le !

Eh oh, ça va pas, l ? ! Si vraiment il y en avait un que je devrais mordre, ce serait ton père, coco !  En guise de réponse, je m'affale sur le sol avec un profond soupir, ce qui les fait s'esclaffer tous les deux. 

- Donc, je peux tenter le coup avec la belle blonde sans marcher sur tes plates-bandes ? demande Lucas à son frère, de manière plutôt anodine.

Lex se rembrunit aussi sec, mais répond froidement :

- Pas de problème, Lucas, si tu tiens à te faire étriper par le paternel…

Lucas lui fait son plus éclatant sourire.

- Je ne crains pas le vieux ! Et cette petite poule a l'air d'un morceau de choix !

La, je dresse franchement les oreilles. Hey, c'est pas ce que j'ai prévu, moi ! Lucas, désolé, mec, tu sais que je t'adore, mais Chloé, c'est avec Lex que je veux la voir sortir ! Bisous-bisous, amour toujours et beaucoup d'enfants ! Le trip habituel des contes de fées, quoi !!  

Oh la là, je sens que cette histoire va se compliquer drôlement, moi… Woaf ! 

Déjà, après un petit signe de tête à son frère, Lucas la tornade se précipite à la poursuite de Chloé. Je m'élance pour le suivre, mais ce gros malin referme la porte derrière lui ! A croire qu'ils ont des antennes chez les Luthor ! Il a du sentir que je voulais le court-circuiter… Je suis bloqu ! Donc, je me précipite à la fenêtre avec un gémissement, suivi bientôt d'un soupir de soulagement. Chloé est déjà partie ! Et bing, mon pote, dans le baba ! Faut être plus rapide avec les donzelles !

De la fenêtre, je vois Lucas revenir tout déconfit.

- Tu as envie de te promener, Lucky ? me lance Lex. 

Comment t'as deviné, mon grand ? Quand je vous dis qu'ils ont des antennes, dans la famille ! Il se lève et ouvre la porte. Je le suis en trottinant. On descend l'escalier, et là, l'horreur ! Le trio infernal se retrouve réuni devant l'entrée. Lionel, Lex et Lucas ! Les L 3 (c'est moi ou ça ferait un super nom pour un  boy's band ?)…

- Lucas ! fait Lionel d'un ton déplaisant. Quel mauvais vent t'amène ? 

Hé ho ! C'est une manière de parler à son fils, ça ? ! Heureusement que Lucas ne se laisse pas démonter.

- Salut, papa ! sourit-il. Moi aussi, je suis content de te voir !

Lex a franchement du mal à cacher son fou rire naissant, et même Lionel ne peut retenir un sourire devant tant d'impertinence. Il se radoucit un peu. Mais Lex passe rapidement à l'attaque.

- Déjà fatigué des charmes de Miss Sullivan, papa ?

- Enfin, Lex ! Chloé et moi n'entretenons pas ce genre de relations ! 

Quel acteur ! Si je pouvais, j'applaudirais ! Tout y était : l'intonation, le regard choqué…  Pour employer un terme cher aux humains : quel cabot, ce type ! 

- Vraiment, papa ? s'écrie Lucas, ravi. Alors, je peux tenter ma chance ?

La tête de papa Luthor fait plaisir à voir. Visiblement, il ne s'attendait pas à celle-là. Mais déjà, je peux voir au fond de son regard une petite lueur de calcul. Celui-là, ce doit être la réincarnation de Machiavel, à tous les coups !

- Mais bien sûr, Lucas, répond-il. Tu parviendras peut-être à faire oublier à Miss Sullivan ce cher Clark Kent…

Là, Lex et moi on dresse carrément l'oreille en même temps. Clark Kent, encore un type que j'aime bien ! C'est le meilleur ami de Lex, et il a toujours un os pour moi lorsqu'il vient au manoir…

Ils me font tous sacrément marrer à essayer d'enquêter sur lui. Pauvres humains si dépourvus de flair ! Vous z'avez qu'à me demander, m'sieurs, dames ! Moi, je l'ai su tout de suite, son secret… Il ne vient pas de notre bonne vieille terre ! C'est un ALIEN !

Soudain, Lionel me jette un regard rusé. Allons bon, il va encore essayer de faire ami-ami ! T'as raison, vieux, je t'attends ! Lorsqu'il s'approche, main tendue, je découvre mes crocs et je grogne doucement en guise d'avertissement. Il s'arrête net, le regard noir.

- Lex, dit-il doucereusement, je pense sincèrement que tu devrais faire piquer ce chien.

- Pourquoi donc, père ? répond Lex tout aussi suavement. Parce qu'il a le talent de savoir reconnaître ses amis et ses ennemis ? 

Prends-toi ça dans les dents, Lionel ! Mais Lionel n'est pas le genre d'homme à se laisser impressionner aussi facilement.

- Justement, vous deux, je dois partir pour une semaine au japon, en voyage d'affaires. Pendant mon absence, Chloé viendra effectuer des recherches pour moi dans mon bureau. Je compte sur mes deux fils pour lui faire bon accueil.

Bon… alors ça, ça signifie que l'aîné va encore royalement l'ignorer, la blondinette, pendant que le cadet va la draguer comme un fou… Et papa va aller faire le mariol à l'étranger en attendant de voir qui va la sauter (pardonnez ma vulgarité, chers lecteurs, mais ç'est exactement ça !) et peut-être même en espérant qu'ils vont tous les deux atterrir dans son lit ! Hors de question, foi de Lucky ! Si activités cochonnes il doit y avoir, ce sera avec mon chauve préféré, et avec personne d'autre…

Le Lucas, il a bien le temps de se caser ! Et quand ça arrivera, devinez qui s'occupera de lui trouver sa poulette ? C'est bibi !!! Je le verrais d'ailleurs pas mal avec Nath, une des copines de classe de Chloé, que j'ai croisée un jour en promenade…

Mais bon, là, je m'égare un peu ! Enfin, une petite promenade avec Lex me remettra les idées en place. Je me mets à tourner sur moi-même comme un petit fou, et les 3 L me regardent effectivement avec la même idée.

- Lex, je crois que Lucky a envie de sortir ! se moque Lucas.

- Okay, on y va, mon grand !

Et sur une caresse amicale, nous sortons tous deux dans l'immense jardin qui entoure le manoir familial…  

°°°

**A suivre… que pensez-vous de Lucky ?**


	2. Un chien qui a du génie !

**Histoire canine**

**Disclaimer** : Rien à moi.

**Résum** : Les difficiles relations entre les membres de la famille Luthor et la journaliste Chloé Sullivan, vues à travers les yeux de Lucky, le berger allemand de Lex.

**Rating** : G

**Réponses aux rewiews :**

Paprika Star : Salut, ma petite épice ! Kissous à toi aussi.

Sohaya : Salut ! Non, je ne vais pas te rendre triste ! Il y a trois parties en tout.

Nicole Pavlovna : Salut, Nicky ! Ben non, on ne le verra pas mordre Lionel ! Kisses à toi aussi.

Shaman-Anna : Mais je t'en prie, tu peux « voler » sans problème, lol !

Chloé Sullivan-Kent : Ton auteure préférée ? Tu vas me faire rougir, lol ! Bisous à toi aussi.

Lisandra : Salut, Miss ! La suite est la. Ça me fait penser qu'il faut d'urgence que j'aille rewiewer Fashion victim's love !

°°° 

**2**

**Un chien qui a du génie !**

Le lendemain, je suis Enrique en trottinant. La porte vient de sonner. Chouette ! C'est ma petite blonde préférée ! 

- Salut, Lucky ! fait-elle avec une caresse. Je suis contente de te voir !

Salut, ma poulette ! Moi aussi, tu penses ! Y a juste un truc qui m'ennuie vachement… C'est que Lucas a tapé l'incruste au manoir… Justement, quand on parle du loup !

- Bonjour, belle dame ! Nous n'avons pas été présentés, il me semble… Je suis Lucas Luthor.

Elle lui sourit, amusée.

- Enchantée, je suis Chloé Sullivan.

Elle rosit de plaisir. Enrique et moi nous regardons ce charmant tableau d'un air moqueur. Mais déjà, une voix s'élève en haut de l'escalier.

- Chlo ? Messaline t'irait mieux, ou Némésis, peut-être…

**Lex is back !** Je vois Chloé se raidir. Il faut dire que la phrase a été prononcée sur un ton particulièrement suave, de manière à en faire mieux ressortir tout le fiel. Même Lucas semble gêné. Quant à moi, je n'aurais jamais pensé un jour avoir envie de mordre Lex pour le rappeler à l'ordre, mais… c'est le cas, aujourd'hui !  

- Bonjour à vous aussi, M. Luthor, rétorque froidement Chloé, lui faisant nettement remarquer son impolitesse.

Et toc ! Elle vient de le remettre à sa place de belle manière. Lucas les regarde tous les deux d'un air ahuri. Puis soudain, une étincelle s'allume dans ses prunelles. Ça y est, je crois qu'il a enfin compris ! Il se penche vers moi comme pour me caresser. 

- Lucky, me chuchote-t-il, je crois que je vais laisser tomber l'affaire. Visiblement, mon frère et elle sont fous l'un de l'autre, même si ces deux nigauds n'en ont pas encore pris conscience…

**YES !** Il a compris ! You're the best of the world, Lucas ! Je jappe pour manifester mon approbation.

Pendant ce temps, Lex fait à Chloé son sourire le plus carnassier.

- Je présume que tu n'es pas ici pour perdre ton temps en mondanités, Chlo

- En effet, rétorque-t-elle froidement. J'ai un travail urgent à accomplir pour votre père, et je vais donc passer plusieurs heures dans son bureau.

Lex s'incline ironiquement et lui désigne l'escalier menant à l'étage, et au bureau de Lionel.

- Mais fais donc comme chez toi, je t'en prie. Il faut bien justifier ton salaire auprès de ton employeur.

Et bing ! Encore une vacherie ! Si je me retenais pas, je le mordrais avec plaisir ! Surtout quand je vois les beaux yeux de cette petite s'embuer. Oh, très légèrement…

Visiblement, la gamine se retient de toutes ses forces de craquer. Tout comme elle se retient de lui balancer une paire de baffes. Elle se tourne vers Lucas avec un sourire charmeur, et je vois mon Lex se rembrunir illico.

- J'ai été ravie de faire votre connaissance, Lucas, dit-elle en papillonnant des cils, mais comme l'a si justement dit votre frère, je dois justifier mon salaire.

- N'écoutez donc pas ce mufle, rétorque galamment Lucas, rentrant aussitôt dans le jeu. Je le soupçonne d'être complètement paranoïaque depuis son deuxième mariage…

- Et avec raison ! complète Lex, ironique. Les femmes sont les êtres les plus fourbes de toute la création.

La, je vois ma petite Chloé qui se redresse, indignée.

- Toutes les femmes ne sont pas ainsi, Monsieur Luthor !

- Toi, par exemple, tu es différente, c'est ça ? demande-t-il suavement.

Touché coul ! Chloé est livide. Allez, ma petiote ! Tu vas pas te laisser faire comme ça, non ? !

Elle passe devant lui rapidement, et monte quatre à quatre les escaliers. Lucas et moi nous jetons un regard noir à Lex.

- Tu es vraiment un beau salaud, frangin ! lui assène Lucas.

Et pour une fois, je suis tout à fait d'accord. Il mériterait vraiment un bon coup de croc ! Je file dans l'escalier, à la suite de Chloé, ne me souciant que fort peu des regards intrigués de Lex et de Lucas.

Je m'arrête devant la porte du bureau de Lionel. Elle est entrouverte et j'y glisse mon museau. Ma petite blonde est en train de sangloter à fendre l'âme.

Je me dirige en trottinant vers elle, et je pose ma tête sur ses genoux. Elle se laisse tomber à terre, enfouit son visage dans mon pelage soyeux.

- Je n'en peux plus, Lucky, murmure-t-elle. Je ne peux plus supporter toute cette duplicité. Je ne suis pas une hypocrite, j'ai horreur de devoir feindre !

Comme je te comprends, ma poulette ! Le jeune Kent est dans le même état d'esprit que toi. Vous, les humains, vous êtes d'un compliqu ! Nos rapports à nous, canidés, sont placés sous le signe de la franchise. C'est beaucoup plus sain.

M'enfin ! C'est comme ça, c'est comme ça…

Bon, il va falloir que je m'occupe de ton cas et du cas Lex Luthor ! Si je ne fais pas quelque chose pour vous rapprocher, on y sera encore l'année prochaine !

Je reste auprès de ma blonde pendant la durée de son séjour dans le bureau de Lionel. Lorsqu'elle se décide enfin à partir, bien évidemment, pas de Lex ni de Lucas en vue. Je ne sais toujours pas comment je vais m'y prendre pour les rapprocher.

Mais ô surprise ! Lex est dehors, au bord de la piscine, contemplant l'eau d'un air songeur. Chloé est obligée d'aller le saluer. Elle hésite, mais sait que si elle ne le fait pas, elle aura l'air d'une trouillarde. Elle carre ses épaules et s'avance.

- J'ai terminé pour aujourd'hui, Monsieur Luthor, je prends congé.

Et là, l'inspiration de la mort qui tue ! Je sais ce qu'il faut que je fasse ! Je suis géniaaal !!!

Je prends mon élan et hop ! KAYAAAA !!! Je lui saute dessus ! Et bien évidemment, que croyez-vous qu'il arrive ? Nous nous retrouvons tous les deux, la blonde et moi, dans la piscine, avec un double et monumental « SPLASH » ! 

Sous les yeux d'un Lex hilare.

Chloé refait surface en toussant et en crachant.

- Lucky ! crie-t-elle, furieuse. Mais il est fou, ce chien !

Mais non, mais non, pépère, il est super ! Il a des idées et de la classe, le Lucky ! Holà, pas bon si je commence à parler de moi à la troisième personne ! On dirait Louis XIV !

Je me mets à aboyer comme un fou. Lex, mort de rire, tend une main secourable à une Chloé qui le foudroie du regard.

- Tu es trempée, constate-t-il lorsqu'elle a rejoint la terre ferme.

- Mais quel observateur vous êtes ! répond-elle, sarcastique.

Elle frissonne. Galant, Lex retire sa veste et la pose sur elle.

- Je… je vais rentrer chez moi pour me changer, dit-elle en claquant des dents.

Nous sommes au printemps, et les températures sont encore basses, même si le fond de l'air est doux.

- Ne sois pas ridicule, réplique nonchalamment Lex, viens te changer à la maison. Je te prêterai un peignoir pendant que tes affaires sécheront.

Et j'ai clairement l'impression que l'idée d'une Chloé toute nue sous l'un de ses peignoirs émoustille mon bonhomme plus qu'il ne veut bien l'admettre ! Sacré Lex, va !

Warf, warf, warf ! Les mâles, tous les mêmes !

- D'accord, accepte-t-elle.

Elle n'a pas vraiment le choix. La pauvrette grelotte littéralement. J'ai un peu de remords, là, je dois bien l'avouer. Et si elle chope une bonne pneumonie à cause de moi ?

Bah, on verra bien ! De toute manière, le jeu en vaut la chandelle ! Je veux voir ces deux-là heureux ensemble. Ils le méritent vraiment.

Je pousse un profond soupir en les regardant s'éloigner. Lex tient Chloé par le bras.

Je n'ai pas l'intention de rater la suite du spectacle, d'autant que ça promet un max ! Mon flair de limier ne me trompe jamais.

Et là, il m'apprend que leurs odeurs corporelles ont changé, signe que mes deux tourtereaux sont tous les deux très troublés par la situation…

Ouais, je vais rester dans les parages… ça va certainement devenir intéressant !

°°°

**Suite et fin au chapitre 3 : 'Cupidon ? Un amateur !'**


	3. Cupidon ? Un amateur !

**Histoire canine**

**Disclaimer** : Rien à moi.

**Résum** : Les difficiles relations entre les membres de la famille Luthor et la journaliste Chloé Sullivan, vues à travers les yeux de Lucky, le berger allemand de Lex.

**Rating** : G

**Spoiler** : Ne tient pas compte de la saison 3, puisque j'ai écrit la fic avant de l'avoir vue.

**Réponses aux rewiews : **

Lisandra : Salut, la miss ! Ne fais pas la grève, je t'ai rewiewée, lol !

Sunny Angel : Entièrement d'accord, vive le couple Chlex et vive mon Lucky !

Sohaya : Salut ! merci pour les compliments, suite et fin avec rapprochement dans ce chapitre.

Nicole Pavlovna : Salut, Nicky ! Oui, ils ont bien besoin pour arriver à conclure, tu vas voir !

Alisa Adams : Salut, ma sorcière barjo ! Arrête de me faire rougir, tu veux ? Je n'ai rien de « génialissime », comme tu le dis si bien ! J'essaie juste d'écrire des histoires que j'aimerai lire, et tant mieux si elles plaisent !

°°°

**3**

**Cupidon ? Un amateur !**

Quelques minutes plus tard, Lucas, mort de rire, nous voit passer, Chloé, Lex et moi devant ses yeux amusés. Inutile de dire que ma blondinette et moi-même sommes en train de ruiner littéralement le magnifique sol du couloir.

- Mais que diable vous est-il arriv ? demande le petit dernier de la famille Luthor.

- Dieu seul sait pourquoi, répond Lex, Lucky a décidé que Miss Sullivan devait prendre un bain dans la piscine. Du coup, je l'emmène se changer.

Lucas me regarde et je vois dans ses yeux une lueur admirative.

- Dis donc, Lucky, me souffle-t-il tandis que Lex monte à l'étage avec Chloé, t'as oublié d'être con, toi !

Hé ouais, mon pote ! Quand on ne parle pas le langage humain, faut avoir des idées ! Je lui fais une petite léchouille amicale sur la main, et je file à la suite de nos deux tourtereaux. Pas envie de louper la suite du spectacle, moi !

Lorsque j'arrive, Chloé est dans la chambre, secouée de tremblements incoercibles.

Lex farfouille dans la penderie, et en sort un peignoir en velours rouge sombre, qu'il lui tend.

- Je te laisse te déshabiller tranquillement, dit-il.

Et il sort de la pièce, me faisant signe au passage de le suivre. Bien évidemment, je feins de ne pas comprendre.

- Lucky, viens ici ! appelle-t-il d'un ton plus sec.

Ben voyons ! Et pourquoi pas « Lucky, au pied ! » tant qu'on y est ! Je l'ignore royalement, et ça ne lui plait pas du tout, visiblement. Oh la, il va s'énerver, je le sens !

C'est alors que Chloé intervient en ma faveur. Il était temps, ma cocotte !

- Ce n'est pas grave, dit-elle, il peut rester.

- Et moi, je ne peux pas ? demande soudain Lex, la voix rauque.

Ça y est. Il vient de remarquer les formes très féminine de la jeune fille, que le tissu mouillé de son chemisier ne fait que dévoiler. Son petit démon intérieur le pousse à continuer à être odieux.

- Après tout, tu dois en montrer autant à mon cher père !

La baffe qu'elle lui colle ! Waow ! J'ai mal pour lui, le pauvre !

- Dehors ! siffle-t-elle, furieuse.

- Je suis chez moi, rétorque-t-il d'un ton suave.

- Dans ce cas, c'est moi qui m'en vais.

Et elle se dirige vers la porte, mais heureusement, Lex la retient par le bras. Je retiens un soupir de soulagement.

- Ne sois pas stupide, Chloé. Je sors. Que vous êtes susceptible, Miss Sullivan !

Et il nous laisse seuls. Elle me fixe de ses beaux yeux bleus avant de me lancer :

- Sur ce coup, je t'en veux, Lucky. Je ne sais pas ce qui t'es passé par la tête, mais je t'en veux beaucoup.

Pas grave ! On fera la paix quand tu seras la petite amie de Lex !

Elle ne se préoccupe plus de moi et se déshabille. Jupe, chemisier, soutien-gorge et culotte tombent à terre. C'est vrai qu'elle est plutôt bien faite, la miss ! Je connais un chauve qui ne va pas s'ennuyer s'il arrive à la séduire !

Ouais, bon, on se calme, Lucky !

Super ! Elle a enfin enfilé son peignoir ! Cinq minutes plus tard, on frappe discrètement à la porte. Elle bafouille un bref « Entrez ! » et Enrique, avec un sourire, prend ses affaires mouillées pour les emporter.

Lex refait son apparition juste après. Je les regarde tous deux avec grand intérêt.

Allez, mon pote ! J'ai fait ma part de boulot, à toi de faire la tienne !

Manque de pot, il ne semble vraiment pas décidé… Alors, t'attends le déluge ? ! Prends-la dans tes bras, dis-lui que tu l'aimes, que tout va s'arranger, puis roule-lui une pelle et bascule-la sur le lit !

Je m'égare un peu, la…

Ces humains ! Ou plutôt, ces humaines ! Ils leur faut tout un tralala ! Des fleurs, du romantisme, de la musique douce… etc.

Minute ! C'est vrai que les femelles en général sont comme ça ! Quand arrive le printemps, il faut à ces dames toute une parade nuptiale pour les conquérir !

Okay, c'est donc représentatif de la gent féminine.

- Tes affaires sont dans le sèche-linge, explique Lex. Il y en a pour dix minutes environ.

Hé h ! C'est qu'il peut s'en passer, des choses, en dix minutes, si tu sais bien t'y prendre, mon ami !

- Je te laisse, j'ai du travail. Tu demanderas tes vêtements à Enrique.

Stupeur du narrateur, c'est à dire moi ! Non, il ne va pas me faire ça !!! Je ne me suis pas débrouillé pour qu'elle se retrouve toute nue sous son peignoir pour que lui se casse je ne sais o ! J'ten ficherai, moi, du travail ! Vite, il faut que je le retienne !

Mais alors que je vais m'élancer sur lui, il se retourne vers Chloé et lui pose la question qui tue.

- Juste une chose… J'ai vraiment envie de savoir. Qu'est-ce qu'une fille comme toi fait avec un type comme mon père ?

LA question à ne surtout pas poser…

- Mais qu'est-ce que vous croyez, bon sang ? ! Que j'ai le choix ! ? explose Chloé. Il renverra mon père si je ne lui apporte pas des informations sur Clark ! Vous croyez vraiment que j'ai envie de trahir mon meilleur ami ! ?

Elle commence à pleurer, incapable de se retenir. Et là, ce salaud se met à applaudir. Non, mais, vous y croyez, vous ? ! Il applaudit ! Retenez-moi, je sens que je vais le mordre !

- Quelle scène, ironise-t-il, et quelle actrice !

Tout en essuyant rageusement ses larmes, elle met ses chaussures et se dirige vers la porte.

- Je m'en vais, rassurez-vous ! crie-t-elle. Je vous débarrasse de ma présence ! De toute manière, vous ne valez pas mieux que Lionel !

Bon sang ! Elle va s'en aller et il la laisse faire ! Réfléchis, Lucky, réfléchis, sinon l'affaire est foutue !

Mais fort heureusement, mon génie créatif est sans limites. Alors qu'elle arrive à ma hauteur, je vois la ceinture de son peignoir qui traîne par terre. Je la prends entre mes crocs et je tire de toutes mes forces. Evidemment, la blondinette se casse la figure et atterrit… dans les bras de Lex.

Le truc que j'avais pas prévu, par contre, c'est que le peignoir me reste aussi dans la gueule…

Et donc, Chloé se retrouve tout contre mon maître… aussi nue que le jour de sa naissance.

Sauf qu'elle n'a vraiment plus rien d'un bébé, si vous voyez ce que je veux dire…

Là, il y a comme un blanc. Ils sont tous les deux tétanisés, et moi aussi. Le suspense est insoutenable, mais bon, Lex ne serait pas un vrai Luthor s'il ne profitait pas de l'occasion.

Il colle sa bouche contre la sienne et l'embrasse passionnément. Et ô miracle ! Elle répond à son baiser !

Je me mets à tourner sur moi-même pour exprimer ma joie. **ÇA Y EST !!!!** Cupidon, tu peux aller te rhabiller, t'es un amateur, à côté de mézigue !

Oh, zut, voilà qu'elle essaye de lui résister ! C'est bien une nana ! Toujours à compliquer les choses !

- Non, arrêtez…s'il vous plait, ne faites pas ça, balbutie-t-elle.

C'est pas ça qui va stopper Lex, vous vous en doutez. Et en moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour le dire, ils se retrouvent dans son lit, laissant libre cours à leur attirance mutuelle, trop longtemps réprimée.

Je pourrais continuer encore longtemps, et vous en raconter de gratinées sur ce qui s'est passé ensuite…

Mais bon, je suis un gentleman !

Je crois qu'il vous suffira de savoir que cette nuit-là, il y a eu beaucoup de froissements d'étoffe, beaucoup de câlins, et beaucoup de « Je t'aime » murmurés… entre deux explications. En fait, ces deux-la avaient juste besoin d'un petit coup de pouce, et ma modeste personne était la pour s'en charger…

Papa Lionel va tomber de haut quand il va voir qu'ils se sont tous ligués contre lui ! Rien que d'imaginer sa tête, ça me met en joie !

Je crois même que la prochaine fois qu'il va pointer son vilain museau au manoir, je vais me laisser aller à lui croquer un tout petit peu les fesses…

**§**

Ce matin, j'ai laissé mes deux tourtereaux dans la chambre, tout à leur bonheur, et je me suis couché sur le perron du manoir.

Le temps est superbe.

J'observe Lucas, qui me fait un clin d'œil un peu triste. Je sais qu'il sera content pour Chloé et Lex, il me l'a dit. Mais je vois bien qu'il aimerait lui aussi nouer une relation de ce genre avec quelqu'un. Ben ouais, courir les jupons, ça va bien un moment, mais on finit par s'en lasser !

Allez, je sens qu'il va falloir que je m'occupe de son cas, au troisième membre de la famille Luthor !

Je pousse un profond bâillement et pose mon museau entre mes pattes.

Lucas, mon pote, ça va être ton tour ! Il y a une petite Nath toute mignonne qui n'attend que de te rencontrer…

Foi de Lucky !

**FIN**

°°°

**Et une fic à la guimauve de plus de terminée… Je vous ai déjà dit que j'adorais la guimauve ?**


End file.
